beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
86-DOS:1.0/MON.ASM
'''MON.ASM '''is an assembler source file. File content ; Seattle Computer Products 8086 Monitor version 1.5 4/24/80 ; by Tim Paterson ; This software is not copyrighted. ;To select a disk boot, set one of the following equates ;to 1, the rest to 0. CROMEMCO4FDC: EQU 1 ;1 for 4FDC, 0 for others NORTHSTARSD: EQU 0 ;North Star single density? TARBELL: EQU 0 ;Tarbell (single or double)? OTHER: EQU 0 ;User-defined disk PUTBASE:EQU 100H LOAD: EQU 200H ORG 7F0H PUT PUTBASE+7F0H JMP 0,0FF80H ;Power-on jump to monitor ;Baud Rate Table. The 9513 divides 2MHz by these values. ;They are for 9600, 1200, 300, 150, 110 baud BAUD: DW 13,104,416,832,1144 ORG 100H ;RAM area base address ;System Equates BASE: EQU 0F0H ;CPU Support base port address STAT: EQU BASE+7 ;UART status port DATA: EQU BASE+6 ;UART data port DAV: EQU 2 ;UART data available bit TBMT: EQU 1 ;UART transmitter ready bit BUFLEN: EQU 80 ;Maximum length of line input buffer BPMAX: EQU 10 ;Maximum number of breakpoints BPLEN: EQU BPMAX+BPMAX ;Length of breakpoint table REGTABLEN:EQU 14 ;Number of registers SEGDIF: EQU 800H ;-0FF800H (ROM address) PROMPT: EQU ">" CAN: EQU "@" ;RAM area. BRKCNT: DS 2 ;Number of breakpoints TCOUNT: DS 2 ;Number of steps to trace BPTAB: DS BPLEN ;Breakpoint table LINEBUF:DS BUFLEN+1 ;Line input buffer ALIGN DS 50 ;Working stack area STACK: ;Register save area AXSAVE: DS 2 BXSAVE: DS 2 CXSAVE: DS 2 DXSAVE: DS 2 SPSAVE: DS 2 BPSAVE: DS 2 SISAVE: DS 2 DISAVE: DS 2 DSSAVE: DS 2 ESSAVE: DS 2 RSTACK: ;Stack set here so registers can be saved by pushing SSSAVE: DS 2 CSSAVE: DS 2 IPSAVE: DS 2 FSAVE: DS 2 ;Start of Monitor code ORG 0 PUT PUTBASE ;One-time initialization UP XOR AX,AX MOV SS,AX MOV DS,AX MOV ES,AX MOV DI,AXSAVE MOV CX,14 REP STOW ;Set register images to zero OR B,FSAVE+1,2 ;Enable interrupts MOV CL,4 MOV AL,40H MOV DI,DSSAVE REP STOW ;Set segment reg. images to 40H MOV B SPSAVE+1,0CH ;Set user stack to 400H+0C00H MOV SP,STACK ;Prepare 9513 MOV AL,17H OUT BASE+5 ;Select Master Mode register MOV AL,0F3H OUT BASE+4 ;Low byte of Master Mode MOV AX,584H ;Output 84H to BASE+4 OUTW BASE+4 ;and 05H to BASE+5 ;Master Mode now set to 84F3H: ; Scaler set to BCD division ; Enable data pointer increment ; 8-bit data bus ; FOUT=100Hz, dividing F5 by 4 (F5=4MHz/10000) ; Both alarm comparators disabled ; Time-of-day enabled ;Counter 5 selected ;Initialize loop. Ports BASE through BASE+7 are initialized ;from table. Each table entry has number of bytes followed by ;data. MOV SI,INITTABLE ;Initialization table MOV DX,BASE ;DX has (variable) port no. INITPORT: SEG CS LODB ;Get byte count MOV CL,AL JCXZ NEXTPORT ;No init. for some ports INITBYTE: SEG CS LODB ;Get init. data OUT DX ;Send to port LOOP INITBYTE ;As many bytes as required NEXTPORT: INC DX ;Prepare for next port CMP DL,BASE+8 ;Check against limit JNZ INITPORT ;Initialization complete except for determining baud rate. ;Both 8259As are ready to accept interrupts, the 9513 is ;providing 19.2k baud X 16 to the 8251A which is set for ;16X clock and one stop bit. CALL CHECKB ;Check for correct baud rate ;CHECKB does not return if baud rate is correct ;Intial baud rate (19.2k) was wrong, so run auto-baud routine INITBAUD: MOV SI,BAUD ;First set up 9513 for slower baud rates (<=9600). ;Counter 5 mode register has already been selected. MOV AX,0E823H ;Output 23H to BASE+4 OUTW BASE+4 ;and 0E8H to BASE+5 ;23H to BASE+4 sets lower half of Counter 5 mode register. ;Reload from Load, count down repetively in binary, ;toggle output. ;0E8H to BASE+5 disables data pointer sequencing MOV AL,0DH OUT BASE+5 ;Select Counter 5 load reg. INITB: SEG CS LODW ;Get divisor OUT BASE+4 ;Output low byte MOV AL,AH OUT BASE+4 ;Output high byte CALL CHECKB ;Check if baud rate correct JP INITB ;Try next rate if not CHECKB: CALL IN ;First byte could be messed up CALL IN ;Get carriage return CMP AL,13 ;Correct? JZ MONITOR ;Don't return if correct RET ;Didn't get it yet ;Initialization complete, including baud rate. MONITOR: ; Do auto boot if sense switch 0 is on. MOV DI,LINEBUF MOV B,DI,13 ;No breakpoints after boot IN BASE+0FH ;Sense switch port TEST AL,1 JZ DOMON JMP BOOT DOMON: MOV SI,HEADER CALL PRINTMES COMMAND: ;Re-establish initial conditions UP XOR AX,AX MOV DS,AX MOV ES,AX MOV SP,STACK MOV 64H,INT ;Set UART interrupt vector MOV 66H,CS MOV AL,PROMPT CALL OUT CALL INBUF ;Get command line ;From now and throughout command line processing, DI points ;to next character in command line to be processed. CALL SCANB ;Scan off leading blanks JZ COMMAND ;Null command? MOV AL,DI ;AL=first non-blank character ;Prepare command letter for table lookup SUB AL,"B" ;Low end range check JC ERR1 CMP AL,"T"+1-"B" ;Upper end range check JNC ERR1 INC DI SHL AL ;Times two CBW ;Now a 16-bit quantity XCHG BX,AX ;In BX we can address with it SEG CS CALL BX+COMTAB ;Execute command JP COMMAND ;Get next command ERR1: JMP ERROR ;Get input line INBUF: MOV DI,LINEBUF ;Next empty buffer location XOR CX,CX ;Character count GETCH: CALL IN ;Get input character CMP AL,20H ;Check for control characters JC CONTROL CMP AL,7FH ;RUBOUT is a backspace JZ BACKSP CALL OUT ;Echo character CMP AL,CAN ;Cancel line? JZ KILL STOB ;Put in input buffer INC CX ;Bump character count CMP CX,BUFLEN ;Buffer full? JBE GETCH ;Drop in to backspace if full BACKSP: JCXZ GETCH ;Can't backspace over nothing DEC DI ;Drop pointer DEC CX ;and character count CALL BACKUP ;Send physical backspace JP GETCH ;Get next char. CONTROL: CMP AL,8 ;Check for backspace JZ BACKSP CMP AL,13 ;Check for carriage return JNZ GETCH ;Ignore all other control char. STOB ;Put the car. ret. in buffer MOV DI,LINEBUF ;Set up DI for command processing ;Output CR/LF sequence CRLF: MOV AL,13 CALL OUT MOV AL,10 JP OUT ;Cancel input line KILL: CALL CRLF JP COMMAND ;Character input routine IN: DI ;Poll, don't interrupt INB STAT TEST AL,DAV JZ IN ;Loop until ready INB DATA AND AL,7FH ;Only 7 bits EI ;Interrupts OK now RET ;Physical backspace - blank, backspace, blank BACKUP: MOV SI,BACMES ;Print ASCII message. Last char has bit 7 set PRINTMES: SEG CS LODB ;Get char to print CALL OUT SHL AL ;High bit set? JNC PRINTMES RET ;Scan for parameters of a command SCANP: CALL SCANB ;Get first non-blank CMP B,DI,"," ;One comma between params OK JNE EOLCHK ;If not comma, we found param INC DI ;Skip over comma ;Scan command line for next non-blank character SCANB: MOV AL," " PUSH CX ;Don't disturb CX MOV CL,-1 ;but scan as many as necessary REPE SCAB DEC DI ;Back up to first non-blank POP CX EOLCHK: CMP B,DI,13 RET ;Print the 5-digit hex address of SI and DS OUTSI: MOV DX,DS ;Put DS where we can work with it MOV AH,0 ;Will become high bits of DS CALL SHIFT4 ;Shift DS four bits ADD DX,SI ;Compute absolute address JP OUTADD ;Finish below ;Print 5-digit hex address of DI and ES ;Same as OUTSI above OUTDI: MOV DX,ES MOV AH,0 CALL SHIFT4 ADD DX,DI ;Finish OUTSI here too OUTADD: ADC AH,0 ;Add in carry to high bits CALL HIDIG ;Output hex value in AH ;Print out 16-bit value in DX in hex OUT16: MOV AL,DH ;High-order byte first CALL HEX MOV AL,DL ;Then low-order byte ;Output byte in AL as two hex digits HEX: MOV AH,AL ;Save for second digit ;Shift high digit into low 4 bits PUSH CX MOV CL,4 SHR AL,CL POP CX CALL DIGIT ;Output first digit HIDIG: MOV AL,AH ;Now do digit saved in AH DIGIT: AND AL,0FH ;Mask to 4 bits ;Trick 6-byte hex conversion works on 8086 too. ADD AL,90H DAA ADC AL,40H DAA ;Console output of character in AL OUT: PUSH AX ;Character to output on stack OUT1: INB STAT AND AL,TBMT JZ OUT1 ;Wait until ready POP AX OUTB DATA RET ;Output one space BLANK: MOV AL," " JP OUT ;Output the number of blanks in CX TAB: CALL BLANK LOOP TAB RET ;Command Table. Command letter indexes into table to get ;address of command. PERR prints error for no such command. COMTAB: DW BOOT ;B DW PERR ;C DW DUMP ;D DW ENTER ;E DW FILL ;F DW GO ;G DW PERR ;H DW INPUT ;I DW PERR ;J DW PERR ;K DW PERR ;L DW MOVE ;M DW PERR ;N DW OUTPUT ;O DW PERR ;P DW PERR ;Q DW REG ;R DW SEARCH ;S DW TRACE ;T ;Given 20-bit address in AH:DX, breaks it down to a segment ;number in AX and a displacement in DX. Displacement is ;always zero except for least significant 4 bits. GETSEG: MOV AL,DL AND AL,0FH ;AL has least significant 4 bits CALL SHIFT4 ;4-bit left shift of AH:DX MOV DL,AL ;Restore lowest 4 bits MOV AL,DH ;Low byte of segment number XOR DH,DH ;Zero high byte of displacement RET ;Shift AH:DX left 4 bits SHIFT4: SHL DX RCL AH ;1 SHL DX RCL AH ;2 SHL DX RCL AH ;3 SHL DX RCL AH ;4 RET2: RET ;RANGE - Looks for parameters defining an address range. ;The first parameter is a hex number of 5 or less digits ;which specifies the starting address. The second parameter ;may specify the ending address, or it may be preceded by ;"L" and specify a length (4 digits max), or it may be ;omitted and a length of 128 bytes is assumed. Returns with ;segment no. in AX and displacement (0-F) in DX. RANGE: MOV CX,5 ;5 digits max CALL GETHEX ;Get hex number PUSH AX ;Save high 4 bits PUSH DX ;Save low 16 bits CALL SCANP ;Get to next parameter CMP B,DI,"L" ;Length indicator? JE GETLEN MOV DX,128 ;Default length CALL HEXIN ;Second parameter present? JC RNGRET ;If not, use default MOV CX,5 ;5 hex digits CALL GETHEX ;Get ending address MOV CX,DX ;Low 16 bits of ending addr. POP DX ;Low 16 bits of starting addr. POP BX ;BH=hi 4 bits of start addr. SUB CX,DX ;Compute range SBB AH,BH ;Finish 20-bit subtract JNZ RNGERR ;Range must be less than 64K XCHG AX,BX ;AH=starting, BH=ending hi 4 bits INC CX ;Range must include ending location JP RNGCHK ;Finish range testing and return GETLEN: INC DI ;Skip over "L" to length MOV CX,4 ;Length may have 4 digits CALL GETHEX ;Get the range RNGRET: MOV CX,DX ;Length POP DX ;Low 16 bits of starting addr. POP AX ;AH=hi 4 bits of starting addr. ;RNGCHK verifies that the range lies entirely within one segment. ;CX=0 means count=10000H. Range is within one segment only if ;adding the low 4 bits of the starting address to the count is ;<=10000H, because segments can start only on 16-byte boundaries. RNGCHK: MOV BX,DX ;Low 16 bits of start addr. AND BX,0FH ;Low 4 bits of starting addr. JCXZ MAXRNG ;If count=10000H then BX must be 0 ADD BX,CX ;Must be <=10000H JNC GETSEG ;OK if strictly < MAXRNG: ;If here because of JCXZ MAXRNG, we are testing if low 4 bits ;(in BX) are zero. If we dropped straight in, we are testing ;for BX+CX=10000H (=0). Either way, zero flag set means ;withing range. JZ GETSEG RNGERR: MOV AX,4700H+"R" ;RG ERROR JMP ERR ;Dump an area of memory in both hex and ASCII DUMP: CALL RANGE ;Get range to dump PUSH AX ;Save segment CALL GETEOL ;Check for errors POP DS ;Set segment MOV SI,DX ;SI has displacement in segment ROW: CALL OUTSI ;Print address at start of line PUSH SI ;Save address for ASCII dump BYTE: CALL BLANK ;Space between bytes BYTE1: LODB ;Get byte to dump CALL HEX ;and display it POP DX ;DX has start addr. for ASCII dump DEC CX ;Drop loop count JZ ASCII ;If through do ASCII dump MOV AX,SI TEST AL,0FH ;On 16-byte boundary? JZ ENDROW PUSH DX ;Didn't need ASCII addr. yet TEST AL,7 ;On 8-byte boundary? JNZ BYTE MOV AL,"-" ;Mark every 8 bytes CALL OUT JP BYTE1 ENDROW: CALL ASCII ;Show it in ASCII JP ROW ;Loop until count is zero ASCII: PUSH CX ;Save byte count MOV AX,SI ;Current dump address MOV SI,DX ;ASCII dump address SUB AX,DX ;AX=length of ASCII dump ;Compute tab length. ASCII dump always appears on right side ;screen regardless of how many bytes were dumped. Figure 3 ;characters for each byte dumped and subtract from 51, which ;allows a minimum of 3 blanks after the last byte dumped. MOV BX,AX SHL AX ;Length times 2 ADD AX,BX ;Length times 3 MOV CX,51 SUB CX,AX ;Amount to tab in CX CALL TAB MOV CX,BX ;ASCII dump length back in CX ASCDMP: LODB ;Get ASCII byte to dump AND AL,7FH ;ASCII uses 7 bits CMP AL,7FH ;Don't try to print RUBOUT JZ NOPRT CMP AL," " ;Check for control characters JNC PRIN NOPRT: MOV AL,"." ;If unprintable character PRIN: CALL OUT ;Print ASCII character LOOP ASCDMP ;CX times POP CX ;Restore overall dump length JMP CRLF ;Print CR/LF and return ;Block move one area of memory to another. Overlapping moves ;are performed correctly, i.e., so that a source byte is not ;overwritten until after it has been moved. MOVE: CALL RANGE ;Get range of source area PUSH CX ;Save length PUSH AX ;Save segment MOV SI,DX ;Set source displacement MOV CX,5 ;Allow 5 digits CALL GETHEX ;in destination address CALL GETEOL ;Check for errors CALL GETSEG ;Convert dest. to seg/disp MOV DI,DX ;Set dest. displacement POP BX ;Source segment MOV DS,BX MOV ES,AX ;Destination segment POP CX ;Length CMP DI,SI ;Check direction of move SBB AX,BX ;Extend the CMP to 32 bits JB COPYLIST ;Move forward into lower mem. ;Otherwise, move backward. Figure end of source and destination ;areas and flip direction flag. DEC CX ADD SI,CX ;End of source area ADD DI,CX ;End of destination area DOWN ;Reverse direction INC CX COPYLIST: MOVB ;Do at least 1 - Range is 1-10000H not 0-FFFFH DEC CX REP MOVB ;Block move RET ;Fill an area of memory with a list values. If the list ;is bigger than the area, don't use the whole list. If the ;list is smaller, repeat it as many times as necessary. FILL: CALL RANGE ;Get range to fill PUSH CX ;Save length PUSH AX ;Save segment number PUSH DX ;Save displacement CALL LIST ;Get list of values to fill with POP DI ;Displacement in segment POP ES ;Segment POP CX ;Length CMP BX,CX ;BX is length of fill list MOV SI,LINEBUF ;List is in line buffer JCXZ BIGRNG JAE COPYLIST ;If list is big, copy part of it BIGRNG: SUB CX,BX ;How much bigger is area than list? XCHG CX,BX ;CX=length of list PUSH DI ;Save starting addr. of area REP MOVB ;Move list into area POP SI ;The list has been copied into the beginning of the ;specified area of memory. SI is the first address ;of that area, DI is the end of the copy of the list ;plus one, which is where the list will begin to repeat. ;All we need to do now is copy SI to DI until the ;end of the memory area is reached. This will cause the ;list to repeat as many times as necessary. MOV CX,BX ;Length of area minus list PUSH ES ;Different index register POP DS ;requires different segment reg. JP COPYLIST ;Do the block move ;Search a specified area of memory for given list of bytes. ;Print address of first byte of each match. SEARCH: CALL RANGE ;Get area to be searched PUSH CX ;Save count PUSH AX ;Save segment number PUSH DX ;Save displacement CALL LIST ;Get search list DEC BX ;No. of bytes in list-1 POP DI ;Displacement within segment POP ES ;Segment POP CX ;Length to be searched SUB CX,BX ; minus length of list SCAN: MOV SI,LINEBUF ;List kept in line buffer LODB ;Bring first byte into AL DOSCAN: SCAB ;Search for first byte LOOPNE DOSCAN ;Do at least once by using LOOP JNZ RET ;Exit if not found PUSH BX ;Length of list minus 1 XCHG BX,CX PUSH DI ;Will resume search here REPE CMPB ;Compare rest of string MOV CX,BX ;Area length back in CX POP DI ;Next search location POP BX ;Restore list length JNZ TEST ;Continue search if no match DEC DI ;Match address CALL OUTDI ;Print it INC DI ;Restore search address CALL CRLF TEST: JCXZ RET JP SCAN ;Look for next occurrence ;Get the next parameter, which must be a hex number. ;CX is maximum number of digits the number may have. GETHEX: CALL SCANP ;Scan to next parameter GETHEX1: XOR DX,DX ;Initialize the number MOV AH,DH CALL HEXIN ;Get a hex digit JC ERROR ;Must be one valid digit MOV DL,AL ;First 4 bits in position GETLP: INC DI ;Next char in buffer DEC CX ;Digit count CALL HEXIN ;Get another hex digit? JC RET ;All done if no more digits JCXZ ERROR ;Too many digits? CALL SHIFT4 ;Multiply by 16 OR DL,AL ;and combine new digit JP GETLP ;Get more digits ;Check if next character in the input buffer is a hex digit ;and convert it to binary if it is. Carry set if not. HEXIN: MOV AL,DI ;Check if AL has a hex digit and convert it to binary if it ;is. Carry set if not. HEXCHK: SUB AL,"0" ;Kill ASCII numeric bias JC RET CMP AL,10 CMC JNC RET ;OK if 0-9 SUB AL,7 ;Kill A-F bias CMP AL,10 JC RET CMP AL,16 CMC RET: RET ;Process one parameter when a list of bytes is ;required. Carry set if parameter bad. Called by LIST LISTITEM: CALL SCANP ;Scan to parameter CALL HEXIN ;Is it in hex? JC STRINGCHK ;If not, could be a string MOV CX,2 ;Only 2 hex digits for bytes CALL GETHEX ;Get the byte value MOV BX,DL ;Add to list INC BX GRET: CLC ;Parameter was OK RET STRINGCHK: MOV AL,DI ;Get first character of param CMP AL,"'" ;String? JZ STRING CMP AL,'"' ;Either quote is all right JZ STRING STC ;Not string, not hex - bad RET STRING: MOV AH,AL ;Save for closing quote INC DI STRNGLP: MOV AL,DI ;Next char of string INC DI CMP AL,13 ;Check for end of line JZ ERROR ;Must find a close quote CMP AL,AH ;Check for close quote JNZ STOSTRG ;Add new character to list CMP AH,DI ;Two quotes in a row? JNZ GRET ;If not, we're done INC DI ;Yes - skip second one STOSTRG: MOV BX,AL ;Put new char in list INC BX JP STRNGLP ;Get more characters ;Get a byte list for ENTER, FILL or SEARCH. Accepts any number ;of 2-digit hex values or character strings in either single ;(') or double (") quotes. LIST: MOV BX,LINEBUF ;Put byte list in the line buffer LISTLP: CALL LISTITEM ;Process a parameter JNC LISTLP ;If OK, try for more SUB BX,LINEBUF ;BX now has no. of bytes in list JZ ERROR ;List must not be empty ;Make sure there is nothing more on the line except for ;blanks and carriage return. If there is, it is an ;unrecognized parameter and an error. GETEOL: CALL SCANB ;Skip blanks JNZ ERROR ;Better be a RETURN RET ;Command error. DI has been incremented beyond the ;command letter so it must decremented for the ;error pointer to work. PERR: DEC DI ;Syntax error. DI points to character in the input buffer ;which caused error. By subtracting from start of buffer, ;we will know how far to tab over to appear directly below ;it on the terminal. Then print "^ Error". ERROR: SUB DI,LINEBUF-1 ;How many char processed so far? MOV CX,DI ;Parameter for TAB in CX CALL TAB ;Directly below bad char MOV SI,SYNERR ;Error message ;Print error message and abort to command level PRINT: CALL PRINTMES JMP COMMAND ;Short form of ENTER command. A list of values from the ;command line are put into memory without using normal ;ENTER mode. GETLIST: CALL LIST ;Get the bytes to enter POP DI ;Displacement within segment POP ES ;Segment to enter into MOV SI,LINEBUF ;List of bytes is in line buffer MOV CX,BX ;Count of bytes REP MOVB ;Enter that byte list RET ;Enter values into memory at a specified address. If the ;line contains nothing but the address we go into "enter ;mode", where the address and its current value are printed ;and the user may change it if desired. To change, type in ;new value in hex. Backspace works to correct errors. If ;an illegal hex digit or too many digits are typed, the ;bell is sounded but it is otherwise ignored. To go to the ;next byte (with or without change), hit space bar. To ;back up to a previous address, type "-". On ;every 8-byte boundary a new line is started and the address ;is printed. To terminate command, type carriage return. ; Alternatively, the list of bytes to be entered may be ;included on the original command line immediately following ;the address. This is in regular LIST format so any number ;of hex values or strings in quotes may be entered. ENTER: MOV CX,5 ;5 digits in address CALL GETHEX ;Get ENTER address CALL GETSEG ;Convert to seg/disp format ;Adjust segment and displacement so we are in the middle ;of the segment instead of the very bottom. This allows ;backing up a long way. SUB AH,8 ;Adjust segment 32K down ADD DH,80H ; and displacement 32K up PUSH AX ;Save for later PUSH DX CALL SCANB ;Any more parameters? JNZ GETLIST ;If not end-of-line get list POP DI ;Displacement of ENTER POP ES ;Segment GETROW: CALL OUTDI ;Print address of entry CALL BLANK ;Leave a space GETBYTE: SEG ES MOV AL,DI ;Get current value CALL HEX ;And display it MOV AL,"." CALL OUT ;Prompt for new value MOV CX,2 ;Max of 2 digits in new value MOV DX,0 ;Intial new value GETDIG: CALL IN ;Get digit from user MOV AH,AL ;Save CALL HEXCHK ;Hex digit? XCHG AH,AL ;Need original for echo JC NOHEX ;If not, try special command CALL OUT ;Echo to console MOV DH,DL ;Rotate new value MOV DL,AH ;And include new digit LOOP GETDIG ;At most 2 digits ;We have two digits, so all we will accept now is a command. WAIT: CALL IN ;Get command character NOHEX: CMP AL,8 ;Backspace JZ BS CMP AL,7FH ;RUBOUT JZ BS CMP AL,"-" ;Back up to previous address JZ PREV CMP AL,13 ;All done with command? JZ EOL CMP AL," " ;Go to next address JZ NEXT ;If we got here, character was invalid. Sound bell. MOV AL,7 CALL OUT JCXZ WAIT ;CX=0 means no more digits JP GETDIG ;Don't have 2 digits yet BS: CMP CL,2 ;CX=2 means nothing typed yet JZ GETDIG ;Can't back up over nothing INC CL ;Accept one more character MOV DL,DH ;Rotate out last digit MOV DH,CH ;Zero this digit CALL BACKUP ;Physical backspace JP GETDIG ;Get more digits ;If new value has been entered, convert it to binary and ;put into memory. Always bump pointer to next location STORE: CMP CL,2 ;CX=2 means nothing typed yet JZ NOSTO ;So no new value to store ;Rotate DH left 4 bits to combine with DL and make a byte value PUSH CX MOV CL,4 SHL DH,CL POP CX OR DL,DH ;Hex is now converted to binary SEG ES MOV DI,DL ;Store new value NOSTO: INC DI ;Prepare for next location RET EOL: CALL STORE ;Enter the new value JMP CRLF ;CR/LF and terminate NEXT: CALL STORE ;Enter new value INC CX ;Leave a space plus two for INC CX ; each digit not entered CALL TAB MOV AX,DI ;Next memory address AND AL,7 ;Check for 8-byte boundary JNZ GETBYTE ;Take 8 per line NEWROW: CALL CRLF ;Terminate line JMP GETROW ;Print address on new line PREV: CALL STORE ;Enter the new value ;DI has been bumped to next byte. Drop it 2 to go to previous addr DEC DI DEC DI JP NEWROW ;Terminate line after backing up ;Perform register dump if no parameters or set register if a ;register designation is a parameter. REG: CALL SCANP JZ DISPREG MOV DL,DI INC DI MOV DH,DI CMP DH,13 JZ FLAG INC DI CALL GETEOL CMP DH," " JZ FLAG MOV DI,REGTAB XCHG AX,DX PUSH CS POP ES MOV CX,REGTABLEN REPNZ SCAW JNZ BADREG OR CX,CX JNZ NOTPC DEC DI DEC DI SEG CS MOV AX,DI-2 NOTPC: CALL OUT MOV AL,AH CALL OUT CALL BLANK PUSH DS POP ES LEA BX,DI+REGDIF-2 MOV DX,BX CALL OUT16 CALL CRLF MOV AL,":" CALL OUT CALL INBUF CALL SCANB JZ RET3 MOV CX,4 CALL GETHEX1 CALL GETEOL MOV BX,DX RET3: RET BADREG: MOV AX,5200H+"B" ;BR ERROR JMP ERR DISPREG: MOV SI,REGTAB MOV BX,AXSAVE MOV CX,8 CALL DISPREGLINE CALL CRLF MOV CX,5 CALL DISPREGLINE CALL BLANK CALL DISPFLAGS JMP CRLF FLAG: CMP DL,"F" JNZ BADREG CALL DISPFLAGS MOV AL,"-" CALL OUT CALL INBUF CALL SCANB XOR BX,BX MOV DX,FSAVE GETFLG: MOV SI,DI LODW CMP AL,13 JZ SAVCHG CMP AH,13 JZ FLGERR MOV DI,FLAGTAB MOV CX,32 PUSH CS POP ES REPNE SCAW JNZ FLGERR MOV CH,CL AND CL,0FH MOV AX,1 ROL AX,CL TEST AX,BX JNZ REPFLG OR BX,AX OR DX,AX TEST CH,16 JNZ NEXFLG XOR DX,AX NEXFLG: MOV DI,SI PUSH DS POP ES CALL SCANP JP GETFLG DISPREGLINE: SEG CS LODW CALL OUT MOV AL,AH CALL OUT MOV AL,"=" CALL OUT MOV DX,BX INC BX INC BX CALL OUT16 CALL BLANK CALL BLANK LOOP DISPREGLINE RET REPFLG: MOV AX,4600H+"D" ;DF ERROR FERR: CALL SAVCHG ERR: CALL OUT MOV AL,AH CALL OUT MOV SI,ERRMES JMP PRINT SAVCHG: MOV FSAVE,DX RET FLGERR: MOV AX,4600H+"B" ;BF ERROR JP FERR DISPFLAGS: MOV SI,FLAGTAB MOV CX,16 MOV DX,FSAVE DFLAGS: SEG CS LODW SHL DX JC FLAGSET SEG CS MOV AX,SI+30 FLAGSET: OR AX,AX JZ NEXTFLG CALL OUT MOV AL,AH CALL OUT CALL BLANK NEXTFLG: LOOP DFLAGS RET ;Trace 1 instruction or the number of instruction specified ;by the parameter using 8086 trace mode. Registers are all ;set according to values in save area TRACE: CALL SCANP CALL HEXIN MOV DX,1 JC STOCNT MOV CX,4 CALL GETHEX STOCNT: MOV TCOUNT,DX CALL GETEOL STEP: MOV BRKCNT,0 OR B,FSAVE+1,1 EXIT: MOV 12,BREAKFIX MOV 14,CS MOV 4,REENTER MOV 6,CS DI MOV 64H,REENTER MOV 66H,CS MOV SP,STACK POP AX POP BX POP CX POP DX POP BP POP BP POP SI POP DI POP ES POP ES POP SS MOV SP,SPSAVE PUSH FSAVE PUSH CSSAVE PUSH IPSAVE MOV DS,DSSAVE IRET STEP1: JP STEP ;Re-entry point from breakpoint. Need to decrement instruction ;pointer so it points to location where breakpoint actually ;occured. BREAKFIX: XCHG SP,BP DEC BP XCHG SP,BP ;Re-entry point from trace mode or interrupt during ;execution. All registers are saved so they can be ;displayed or modified. REENTER: SEG CS MOV SPSAVE+SEGDIF,SP SEG CS MOV SSSAVE+SEGDIF,SS XOR SP,SP MOV SS,SP MOV SP,RSTACK PUSH ES PUSH DS PUSH DI PUSH SI PUSH BP DEC SP DEC SP PUSH DX PUSH CX PUSH BX PUSH AX PUSH SS POP DS MOV SP,SPSAVE MOV SS,SSSAVE POP IPSAVE POP CSSAVE POP AX AND AH,0FEH MOV FSAVE,AX MOV SPSAVE,SP PUSH DS POP ES PUSH DS POP SS MOV SP,STACK MOV 64H,INT MOV AL,20H OUT BASE+2 EI UP CALL CRLF CALL DISPREG DEC TCOUNT JNZ STEP1 ENDGO: MOV SI,BPTAB MOV CX,BRKCNT JCXZ COMJMP CLEARBP: MOV DX,SI+BPLEN LODW PUSH AX CALL GETSEG MOV ES,AX MOV DI,DX POP AX STOB LOOP CLEARBP COMJMP: JMP COMMAND ;Input from the specified port and display result INPUT: MOV CX,4 ;Port may have 4 digits CALL GETHEX ;Get port number in DX INB DX ;Variable port input CALL HEX ;And display JMP CRLF ;Output a value to specified port. OUTPUT: MOV CX,4 ;Port may have 4 digits CALL GETHEX ;Get port number PUSH DX ;Save while we get data MOV CX,2 ;Byte output only CALL GETHEX ;Get data to output XCHG AX,DX ;Output data in AL POP DX ;Port in DX OUTB DX ;Variable port output RET ;Jump to program, setting up registers according to the ;save area. Up to 10 breakpoint addresses may be specified. GO: MOV BX,LINEBUF XOR SI,SI GO1: CALL SCANP JZ EXEC MOV CX,5 CALL GETHEX MOV BX,DX MOV BX-BPLEN+1,AH INC BX INC BX INC SI CMP SI,BPMAX+1 JNZ GO1 MOV AX,5000H+"B" ;BP ERROR JMP ERR EXEC: MOV BRKCNT,SI CALL GETEOL MOV CX,SI JCXZ NOBP MOV SI,BPTAB SETBP: MOV DX,SI+BPLEN LODW CALL GETSEG MOV DS,AX MOV DI,DX MOV AL,DI MOV B,DI,0CCH PUSH ES POP DS MOV SI-2,AL LOOP SETBP NOBP: MOV TCOUNT,1 JMP EXIT ;Console input interrupt handler. Used to interrupt commands ;or programs under execution (if they have interrupts ;enabled). Control-S causes a loop which waits for any other ;character to be typed. Control-C causes abort to command ;mode. All other characters are ignored. INT: PUSH AX ;Don't destroy accumulator ;Output End-of-Interrupt commands to slave 8259A. This ;wouldn't be necessary if Automatic End of Interrupt mode ;worked like it was supposed to! MOV AL,20H OUT BASE+2 IN DATA ;Get interrupting character AND AL,7FH ;ASCII has only 7 bits CMP AL,"S"-"@" ;Check for Control-S JNZ NOSTOP CALL IN ;Wait for continue character NOSTOP: CMP AL,"C"-"@" ;Check for Control-C JZ BREAK ;Just ignore interrupt - restore AX and return POP AX IRET BREAK: CALL CRLF JMP COMMAND REGTAB: DB "AXBXCXDXSPBPSIDIDSESSSCSIPPC" REGDIF: EQU AXSAVE-REGTAB ;Flags are ordered to correspond with the bits of the flag ;register, most significant bit first, zero if bit is not ;a flag. First 16 entries are for bit set, second 16 for ;bit reset. FLAGTAB: DW 0 DW 0 DW 0 DW 0 DB "OV" DB "DN" DB "EI" DW 0 DB "NG" DB "ZR" DW 0 DB "AC" DW 0 DB "PE" DW 0 DB "CY" DW 0 DW 0 DW 0 DW 0 DB "NV" DB "UP" DB "DI" DW 0 DB "PL" DB "NZ" DW 0 DB "NA" DW 0 DB "PO" DW 0 DB "NC" ;Initialization table. First byte of each entry is no. ;of bytes to output to the corresponding port. That ;many initialization bytes follow. INITTABLE: ;Port BASE+0 - Master 8259A. Intialization Command Word (ICW) ;One sets level-triggered mode, multiple 8259As, require ;ICW4. DB 1 DB 19H ;Port BASE+1 - Master 8259A. ICW2 sets vector base to 10H ;ICW3 sets a slave on interrupt input 1; ICW4 sets buffered ;mode, as a master, with Automatic End of Interrupt, 8086 ;vector; Operation Command Word (OCW) One sets interrupt ;mask to enable line 1 (slave 8259A) only. DB 4 DB 10H,2,0FH,0FDH ;Port BASE+2 - Slave 8259A. ICW1 sets level-triggered mode, ;multiple 8259As, require ICW4. DB 1 DB 19H ;Port BASE+3 - Slave 8259A. ICW2 sets vector base to 18H ;ICW3 sets slave address as 1; ICW4 sets buffered mode, ;as slave, with Automatic End of Interrupt (which doesn't ;work in slaves), 8086 vector; OCW1 sets interrupt mask ;to enable line 1 (serial receive) only. DB 4 DB 18H,1,0BH,0FDH ;Port Base+4 - 9513 Data. 9513 has previously been set ;up for Counter 5 mode register with auto increment. Thus ;mode is set to 0B63H, which is no gating, count source is ;F1 (4 MHz), reload from load or hold, count down repetitively ;in binary, with output toggle. Load register is set to ;0007H, and Hold register is set to 0006H. Thus we ;alternately divide by 7 and 6, which is divided by 2 by ;the output toggle, thus providing a square wave of ;4 MHz/13 = 307.7 kHz, which divided by 16 in the 8251A ;provides 19,230 baud (0.16% high). DB 6 DB 63H,0BH,7,0,6,0 ;Port BASE+5 - 9513 Control. Load and arm counter 5, ;enabling baud rate generation. Then select counter ;5 mode register, in case baud rate wasn't right. DB 2 DB 70H,5 ;Port BASE+6 - 8251A Data. No initialization to this port. DB 0 ;Port BASE+7 - 8251A Control. Since it is not possible to ;know whether the 8251A next expects a Mode Instruction or ;a Command Instruction, a dummy byte is sent which could ;safely be interpreted as either but guarantees it is now ;expecting a Command. The command sent is Internal Reset ;which causes it to start expecting a mode. The mode sent ;is for 2 stop bits, no parity, 8 data bits, 16X clock. ;This is followed by the command to error reset, enable ;transmitter and receiver, set RTS and DTR to +12V. DB 4 DB 0B7H,77H,0CEH,37H HEADER: DM 13,10,10,"SCP 8086 Monitor 1.5",13,10 SYNERR: DB '^' ERRMES: DM " Error",13,10 BACMES: DM 8,32,8 ;Disk boot. Select one of the following routines by ;setting the equates at the start of this program. BOOT: PUSH DI ;************************************************ ;Boot for Cromemco 4FDC disk controller with either ;large or small disks. Loads track 0, sector 1 into LOAD. IF CROMEMCO4FDC DISK: EQU 30H MOV AL,1 OUT 2 ;Reset 4FDC serial I/O MOV AL,84H OUT 0 ;and set for 300 baud MOV AL,7FH OUT 4 MOV DL,21H RETRY: MOV AL,0D0H OUTB DISK READY: INB DISK ROR AL JC READY XOR DL,10H MOV AL,DL OUTB DISK+4 MOV DI,LOAD MOV AL,12 OUTB DISK HOME: INB DISK+4 ROR AL JNC HOME INB DISK AND AL,98H JNZ RETRY MOV AL,1 OUTB DISK+2 MOV CX,80H MOV AL,DL OR AL,80H OUTB DISK+4 MOV AL,8CH OUTB DISK READ: INB DISK+4 ROR AL JC DONE INB DISK+3 STOB LOOP READ WSTAT: INB DISK+4 ROR AL JNC WSTAT DONE: INB DISK AND AL,9CH JNZ RETRY ENDIF ;*************************************************** ;Boot for North Star disk, single density. ;Loads track 0, sector 0 into address LOAD IF NORTHSTARSD ;Disk command equates SEL: EQU 1 STP1: EQU 9 STP2: EQU 8 NOP: EQU 10H SEC: EQU 14H STPOUT: EQU 1CH RD: EQU 40H BST: EQU 20H PUSH DS MOV AX,0FEB8H MOV DS,AX MOV AL,SEL MOV CX,20 MOTOR: CALL SECTOR LOOP MOTOR CHKTRK: TEST B,STPOUT,1 JNZ ONTRACK MOV AL,STP1 AAM MOV AL,STP2 CALL SECTOR CALL SECTOR JP CHKTRK SECTOR: MOV AL,SEC SECLP: MOV AL,BST+NOP TEST AL,80H JZ SECLP RET ONTRACK: MOV DI,LOAD MOV CX,280 MOV BX,RD+NOP GETSEC: CALL SECTOR AND AL,0FH JNZ GETSEC GETSYNC: TEST B,NOP,4 LOOPZ GETSYNC JZ ONTRACK MOV CX,100H XOR DL,DL AAD READ: MOV AL,BX STOB ;Uses ES XOR DL,AL ROL DL AAD LOOP READ MOV AL,BX CMP AL,DL JNZ ONTRACK POP DS ENDIF ;************************************************ ;Boot for Tarbell disk controllers. Load track 0, ;sector 1 into LOAD. IF TARBELL DISK: EQU 78H JP RETRY DCOM: OUTB DISK MOV AL,50 HOLD: DEC AL JNZ HOLD RET RETRY: MOV AL,0D0H CALL DCOM READY: INB DISK ROR AL JC READY MOV DI,LOAD MOV AL,0EH ;Home command @ 10ms/track CALL DCOM INB DISK+4 INB DISK AND AL,98H JNZ RETRY MOV AL,1 OUTB DISK+2 MOV CX,80H MOV AL,8CH CALL DCOM READ: INB DISK+4 ROL AL JNC DONE INB DISK+3 STOB LOOP READ WSTAT: INB DISK+4 ROL AL JC WSTAT DONE: INB DISK AND AL,9CH JNZ RETRY ENDIF ;*************************************************** IF OTHER ;User may insert customized disk boot here. All ;registers are available, stack pointer is valid ;and interrupts are enabled. Stqck should be at ;same level on fall-through to code below. Last ;address available is 07DF hex. ORG 7E0H ;Simulate boot of maximum length ENDIF ;*************************************************** ;Successful read MOV CSSAVE,0 MOV IPSAVE,LOAD POP DI JMP GO �